


Sweet

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Combeferre/Feuilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Feuilly has Combeferre pinned beneath her, soft olive skin under her mouth, catching so beautifully on her teeth. Combeferre groaned low in her throat, hips arching up between Feuilly thighs. “Get up here,” she hissed, a hand fisting in Feuilly short hair, “Get up here and kiss me.”

Feuilly followed her instruction, a soft smile on her lips, kissing Combeferre softly at first, building up pressure and movement as her shifted one dark hand down between her legs, nails scraping lightly against the soft insides of her thighs before drifting carefully upward.

Feuilly groaned against Combeferre’s mouth when the other woman bit her lower lip and pulled. Panting and half-dressed now, they couldn’t spring apart quickly enough when Enjolras came through the door with Grantaire right behind her, faces flushed and lips swollen.

Feuilly grinned up at them as Combeferre ducked against her shoulder. “Looks like shift change for the old girl, eh?” She joked, patting the back cushion of the couch.

(Only Grantaire laughed. Enjolras just flushed further, and Combeferre pinched her lightly at her hip.)


End file.
